Field
The present disclosure generally relates to respiratory masks, such as those intended for use in non-invasive ventilation (NIV). More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a seal or cushion for an NIV mask or other mask that enhances the sealing capabilities of the mask when used in combination with a tube, such as a nasogastric (NG) tube, a nasojejunal (NJ) tube and/or an oro-gastric (OG) tube, for example.
Description of Related Art
NIV masks commonly are used on patients who also require an NG, NJ and/or OG tube for feeding or delivery of medication. Traditionally, NIV masks are not designed for use in combination with an NG, NJ and/or OG tube and, as such, the efficacy of the NIV therapy can be compromised when such a combination is desired.
Traditional NIV masks have a silicone or thermoplastic elastomer (TPE) seal/cushion that conforms to a patient's face in order to create an air-tight seal. These cushions generally are flexible but not to an extent that allows the cushion to conform to very small features. In circumstances where an NG, NJ and/or OG tube is desired to be used in combination with an NIV mask, it is typical for the mask to be placed over the top of the tube(s). The tube(s) lift the cushion away from the patient's face, creating gaps around the tube that cause the seal to be broken and allow leaks to occur.
There are several techniques currently used to minimize gaps and to reduce leaks. These techniques include strapping the mask tighter onto the patient, using an adhesive pad to fill the gaps between the tube, cushion and patient's face, or passing the NG, NJ and/or OG tube through a port in the mask. Strapping the mask tighter can be uncomfortable for the patient and can lead to pressure-related skin damage. It also is possible that the NG, NJ and/or OG tube may be deformed by the tight fit of the mask and this could lead to blockages within the tube. The use of an adhesive pad creates extra work for the clinician who is fitting the NG tube or other tube and mask because it is another component that has to be fitted and aligned. In addition, the pad may not be successful in blocking the gaps effectively if the tube is too large or small or if the tube and/or the pad are misaligned. Passing the NG, NJ and/or OG tube through a port in the mask eliminates any breaks in the seal caused by the tube but often requires the tube to be removed in order to remove the mask. Removing and replacing NG, NJ and/or OG tubes can be uncomfortable and can cause irritation to the patient.